Your meme tiers
Post what memes you think are the funniest and least funny. Moon Snail For reference: *�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� tier memes are my absolute favorites, no questions asked. I love these over all other memes, and I personally think they'll never die, no matter the circumstances. *S tier memes have a special place in my heart, and I don't think they'll ever get old to me. Even if they're as ancient as the dinosaurs, I'll still laugh my ass off at them. *A tier memes aren't as wonderful and timeless as the S-rank memes, but I still like them, even if they get a bit stale. If I see one of these, I'll probably have a chuckle or a smile. *B tier memes aren't ones I particularly look for, but still like. They're just good for a little smile. *C tier memes are just eh. Maybe I just don't find them that interesting. Maybe I found them to have a good concept but were ruined by a certain element (Such as overuse, a bad history, some using them in a terrible way to the point I can't like them anymore). They aren't bad, just not in my interest, and I likely won't use them. *D tier memes are ones I dislike quite a bit. Maybe I find them annoying. Maybe I can't find out why they're memes for the life of me. Maybe they represent something I dislike. Either way, I don't like them. *F tier memes are ones that I legitimately hate. They're extremely unfunny, tasteless, gross, or a combination of all three. I hate these memes, and I will be pissed if I ever see them. *Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier memes are the ones that legitimately ruin my mood whenever I see them because they're that unfunny. I hate these memes with the passion of a thousand burning suns, even more than F tier. They. Are. That. Bad. Okay, now for the ranks: *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Tier': We Are Number One (Absolute favorite), Bill Wurtz, Coinless Runs, Expand Dong, Faster Dongwa, Freddy Freaker, Garfielf, H*lf * Press memes, Loss, Moonbase Alpha, Peggle 2, Roblox memes (Especially the "Go commit die" style ones), Wombo Combo *'S Tier': 2010 cartoon artstyle memes (Not calling them C*l*rts memes because the person who coined the term is a pedophile), Bee Movie memes, CD-i memes, Circle Game, Claims to be pro-life dies anyway, Family Guy Funny Moments, FCCD's Spongebob videos, Here comes Pac-Man, I Don't Feel So Good, Pamtri, Pootis, Press F to pay respects, Those videos with emoji titles and SNES music accompanied by edits of weird stock images and GIFs, Volvic commercials, Trumpet Boy, Vore memes, You Know I Had to Do it to 'em, You've Been Gnomed *'A Tier': ��️ emoji, Bertstrips, Big Chungus, Bottom Text, Choking Sasuke, Delet this, DK Rap, Elf on the Shelf, Gamers Rise Up, Globgogabgalag, Gru's plan, Guido, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, most Spongebob Memes (Examples include Caveman Spongebob, Mr. Krabs blur, Pushing Patrick and Savage Patrick), most TF2 memes, Moto Moto, "(Non-anime thing) Is the best anime", Niantic "r", Non-sexual Shrek memes, Oh no, Pingas, Shooting Star, Smash Eye/Inkling Girl's eye, Smash mouth memes, Sodium Chloride, Steamed Hams, Surreal memes, "Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk", Then Perish, This is so sad, Undertale memes, Yee, You Guys are just mean, & Knuckles *'B Tier': Annoyed Pigeon, Bart hits Homer with a Chair, Deepfry, Despacito, E, Its Free Real Estate, Lolcats, Nutshack, Nyan Cat, Sprite Cranberry, Tails chokes on a Chilli Dog, They did surgery on a grape, Wednesday Frog, Wii Music memes *'C Tier': Arrow to the Knee, Change my Mind, Chicken Spongebob, Connect 4 Memes, Doge, Is this a pigeon, Most Baldi's Basics memes (Nothing against the game, but the memes have been run deep into the ground at this point), World Record Egg, Who Is Striker Jones, Yeet *'D Tier': Dabbing, друг, H, Jorts, Marge Krump, Minion memes, MLG, most copypastas (Aside from the Grass Knuckles one, that's fine), most "Thing I don't like" memes, Pepe, Pickle Rick, Rage comics, Sexual Shrek memes, The Dress *'F Tier': 9 + 10 = 21, All DDLC memes, Clorox Bleach, Fidget Spinners, I'm going to say the N-word/N-word pass, Jontron memes, Moth memes, Murica, Pop Team Epic (Just the whole fucking show), Tide Pods, Wholesome Memes, Worse than Hitler, Your mom gay *''Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier: Spaghet (My least favorite meme ever), Attack Helicopter memes, Autism memes, Bowsette, Hitler did nothing wrong, It's Time to Stop, Lemongrab memes, Lenny Face, Momo, Shock Sites, Ugandan Knuckles, whatever the hell that fucking meme with the CGI kid in the yellow shirt is called Corey PixelMiette * 'A S C E N D E D Tier - 'The Nutshack, Gonna Cry? Gonna Piss Your Pants Maybe? Maybe Shit And C*m?, I'm Gonna Say the N-Word, Komaeda memes, Loss, X Gang Memes, TikTok memes, Sans Undertale, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, Family Guy memes, T-Pose, Hotel Mario, Mario and Zelda CDi, Despacito, Expand Dong, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, Pickle Rick, Pop Team Epic, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Trance - 009 Sound System Dreamscape, Dr. Pig Viewer Mail, Can't Help Being A Gemini *'A S C E N D E D 2 Tier''' - Yee, Drake and Josh memes, Lorx Box, Guido, Faster Dongwa, most James Charles memes, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Peggle 2, Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch (and Drew Pickles in general), Cory in the House, Backyardigans Roleplay Club, I Came I Saw, Momo, Peni Parker memes (except Sp*der L*li. Fuck that one), Roach's eyes *'S Tier' - Facebook minion memes, that Rick and Morty copypasta, Motu Patlu, D Se Dab, Delete This, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, ROBLOX memes, LazyTown memes, ��️ Emoji, Elf on the Shelf, Shaggy memes, Moto Moto *'A Tier' - Steamed Hams, MLG, Hey ��️eter, Mama Luigi, друг, Is This a Butterfly, Bee Movie script, It's Free Real Estate, Mama Luigi, Shooting Stars, Roundabout/To Be Continued, Hit or Miss *'B Tier' - 7 GRAND DAD, It's Joke, Maybe I'll Be Tracer *'C Tier' - Connect 4, Nyan Cat, Tide Pods, Frosta is 11 *'D Tier' - Change My Mind, Caveman Spongebob, Mocking Spongebob, The Lorax, Birdbox memes *'F Tier' - Earth-chan, Nico Nico Nii, Uganda Knuckles, Murica, Yanny/Laurel, DDLC memes, JJBA memes, Calarts memes, Damn Daniel, Rage Face Comics, Yanny/Laurel, Savage Patrick, Baby Shark, Epic Face, Spaghet, Catradora memes *'BURN IN HELL Tier' - World Record Egg, Big Chungus ---- Now it’s time for a tier of memes exclusive to the OK K.O.! fandom. Basically just a gist of the memes you might find within the OK K.O.! fandom, and how good or shitty they are in my opinion. * ''A S C E N D E D Tier -'' Venomous Foot Lettuce, Shannon Does It To 'Em, Chicken Boxman, Diarrhea (Shannon's Song), Two of Hearts (and literally every Voxman meme), ChristianLPT *'A S C E N D E D 2 Tier' - Reverse Furry Convention, Daddy Darrell, Did He Say Daddy?, Star-Crossed Lovers, Rad's Finger Fetish, TKO memes (especially TKO x Punching Bag), Shannon's Human Feet *'S Tier' - K.O.'s Dad, The Power is Yours, Let's Not Be Skeletons *'A Tier' - Robo-pelvis *'B Tier' - Crinkly Wrinkly *'C Tier' - I Can't Hear You *'D Tier' - All the Elonid memes *'F Tier' - Aquamarine Shannon *'BURN IN HELL Tier' - Thicc Enid, Thicc Shannon, Raymond's Ass, Shannon's Chest Upgrade Tornadospeed *ＡＳＣＥＮＤＥＤ Tier: Half an A Press, Gnome Child/Slayer, Thwomp, Peggle 2, Faster Dongwa, Lorx Box, Expired Soda *S-Tier: Steamed Hams, Loss, Mario and Zelda CDi memes, YouTube Poops, Rickrolling, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Claims to be Pro Life Dies Anyway, Pickle Rick, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Roblox memes *A-Tier: Bart Hits Homer with a Chair, Club Penguin memes, Deep Fried memes, Energy Sword Sunday, Gru's Plan, H, How do I rotate text in MS Paint, How to Talk to Short People, Imma Keep It Real With U Chief, I Sleep/Real Shit, Jeb memes, Press F to Pay Respects, Shinzo Abe memes, Ted Cruz/Zodiac Killer memes, This Is So Sad *B-Tier: Bee Movie, Bite This Onions, Car Salesman memes, Eating Beans, Expanding Brain, Fake History, Hey ��️eter, It's Free Real Estate, Lord Farquaad-Markiplier E, Nyan Cat, Peter Hurts His Knee, Then Perish, The Nutshack, T-posing, Roundabout/To Be Continued, We Live in a Society *C-Tier: LOLCats, Rage Comics, Surreal Memes, Trumpet Boy, Webcomic Exploitables, Wojak, Most Object Labelling Memes *D-Tier: Advice Animals, Change My Mind, Chicken SpongeBob, Connect Four, Doge, Is This a Pigeon, Navy Seal Copypasta, Shrek memes, Who Killed Hannibal, "Wholesome" memes, Every Reddit meme *F-Tier: Tide Pods, Ug*ndan Kn*ckles, Spaghet, Circle Game, "Deez Nuts", друг ZeedMillenniummon89 *S Tier: MLG, Moon Man, Lanky Kong, Shrek, Expand Dong, Cory in the House, Virgin vs Chad, EA, Gamer Joker *A Tier: Pepe the Frog, Chicken Tendies, Naked Banana, Virgin vs Chad, Navy Seal Copypasta, Twitch raids *B Tier: I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, Hey ��eter, Fake History, Connect Four, YTP *C Tier: Steamed Hams, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Gru's Plan, Change My Mind, Bee Movie Script, How to talk to Short People *D Tier: The Dress, Damn Daniel, Deez Nuts, Pickle Rick, The Nutshack *F Tier: Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Rage comics, Impact font memes Alefikouhi *THE HIGHEST TIER: Most Touhou memes, Steamed Hams, every LazyTown meme *S Tier: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peter Hurts His Knee, CDi Memes, Delet This, Yosh, Kirb, Zoombear, Stickfab's H, Trumpet Boy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair *A Tier: Spiderman 2 Pizza Theme, Bambi PS2 Copypasta, Waluigi Memes, Bongo Cat, Nintendo Switch Parental Controls, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, Savage Babies, Gru's Plan, most SiIvaGunner memes, Patrick Hates This Channel, Yakko's World, Use Incognito Mode, Fukouna Shoujo 03, Yee, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, Retweet If You Can Hear This Image, Guys Literally Only Want One Thing, Why Weren't You At Elf Practice, This Is America, IWITMACIH, Wrong Door, I Am Going To Open This Door, Wario Calls People *B: Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, Globglogabgalab, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Virgin vs. Chad, Ideal GF, Protogent, Flipnote Hatena Memes (mainly Chicken Wing), Portrayed By SpongeBob, Drops By Squidward's House, S Stands For, Hungry Pumkin, Earth-Chan, Sparta Remixes, Baby Moana, Knuckles Sings, Inkling Girl's Eye, Pingas, Nyan Cat, Navy Seals Copypasta, All Star Memes, Oof (Super Mario 64), Skidaddle Skidoodle, Charlie Bit My Finger, Apyr, Bup, Marcianito, DK Rap *C: Guile's Theme Goes With Everything, Space Jam, Every Undertale meme, Howard the Alien, Woah, MLG, D se Dab, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, & Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Deep Fried Memes, Expanding Brain, YTPs, Top 10 Anime X, (Non-anime thing) is the best anime, Epic Face, Trollface, Intentionally bad 3D animations, TBFYHTHARHIQTUR&M, Nutshack, Mocking SpongeBob, Surreal Memes, Big Ben Chimes For The Last Time, Tanasinn, B Emoji Memes, YHBBFTMMCFIB, Mammy, T-Pose *D: Every Despacito-related meme, Shooting Stars, Snapchat Hot Dog, Pickle Rick, Doge, Santiago, The Dress, Oof (Roblox), Motu Patlu Memes, Fsjal, 1 2 Oatmeal *F: Loss, Fortnite Memes, Momo, Fidget Spinners, Tide Pods, Logan Paul, My Name Is Jeff, Rage Comics, Pepe The Frog, 9+10=21, Facebook Minion Memes, Walmart Yodel Boy, Nico Nico Nii, Deez Nuts, those generic SpongeBob memes which are screenshots from the same episode as Savage Patrick (literally), IYPPIFAAYODC, Dame Tu Cosita, Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae, Disappointed Kong, It's Time To Stop, "Wholesome" Memes, Bowsette, Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket, most DDLC memes, most BBIEAL memes. *STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY Tier: Hi I'm Daisy, Ugandan Knuckles, Guido, 9/11 Memes...oh god...the banes of my existence... Insecurity97 *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��' - Andrew Rannells, ��️ Emoji, virtually any SpongeBob meme, Sagwa memes/Faster Dongwa, Garfielf, Mfw/OH X WHY, Hey Beter, Pamtri, You Know I Had to Do It to Em *'S Tier '- Bottom Text, Pickle Rick, Is This a Pigeon?, E, Jimmy Neutron memes, Deep fried memes, Yodeling Kid, Pepe the Frog, 7 GRAND DAD, Shrek, Top 10 Anime X, CalArts, Shit Was So Cash, Big Smoke, Chris Hansen, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Why the Fuck You Crying So Damn Loud *'A Tier '- Roblox memes, T-Pose, Connect Four, Club Penguin, There is No Queen of England, Delet This, Gru's Plan, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Despacito *'B Tier '- Oh Worm, To Be Continued, Barnyard memes, Navy Seal Copypasta, T-Posing, OwO What's This? *'C Tier '- Change My Mind, Loss, Karma is a Bitch, Ur Mom Gay *'D Tier '- Shooting Stars *'F Tier '- My Name is Jeff, Harambe, Wholesome Memes, Undertale, Damn Daniel, 9 + 10 = 21 *'Special 9th Ring of Hell '- Doki Doki Literature Club, LazyTown, Owl Turd Comix, Doge, Nico Nico Nii, Rage Comics, Ugandan Knuckles, It's Time to Stop Sorenrulescool5 *THE BEST MEMES EVER Tier: Parappa Abriged (My most fav meme ever), Trumpet Boy, Bill Wurtz, Is this a Pidgeon, Who Will Win?, MOST Parappa memes, Moonsticks, All Women are Queens, Loss, CDi Memes, Double Boost, What 90s Sonic Shows Predicted, No! NOOOOOOOO!, T-Pose, Smoke Weed Everyday, Animation Memes, OwO Whats This, FCCD Spongebob Vids, The History of the Entire World I Guess, The History of Japan, Yee, The King Hates Overwatch, EVTV Weather *S Tier: FASTER DONGWA!, ��️ Emoji, Hey ��️eter, Bart Hits Homer with a Chair, Oof, Chinese, Shooting Stars, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, To Be Continued, We’ll Be Right Back, Burger King Foot Lettuce, #BISSONMICKEY, YEET, Quackity Raids *A Tier: Steamed Hams, Dance Moves, Lemme Smash, You Know I Had to do it to Em, Buffsuki, ROBLOX Memes (Mainly the “Go commit die” ones), We Are Number One, Pingas, Globoglaboglab (I hope that’s how you spell it), Look at this Dude, Animal Jam memes, Let it Grow *B Tier: Spaghet, VR Chat, Gru’s Plan, Despacito, I Don’t Feel So Good, Knuckles Sings, SSBU Memes, Nyan Cat, Bongo Cat *C Tier: Ugandan Knuckles, Ur Mum Gay, Change My Mind, 69, Oh Dear (Parappa meme) *D Tier: Loud House Reaction Memes, Notice me Senpai, It’s Time to Stop, Nico Nico Nii, Doge, Bowsette, Parappa the Parody *F Tier: FortNite Memes, Harambe, Tide Pods, Deez Nuts, Earrape, YTPs, Duchess Productions Reaction Videos *DIE Tier: 9/11 Memes, Waluigi Memes, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOUR BLOODLINE, Hitler Did Nothing Wrong, Stupid Sexy Parappa (Also Stupid Sexy Matt, I Guess), Roasts (Mainly Spongebob Roast vids(Thanks, sis)), Creepypastas, Lost Episodes, Porn Memes, SOME Duchess Productions reaction vids (MAINLY "My Warning to Apollo/51NAPA" and "My Reaction to Pennsylvania RR Fan 1361" which are big, fat, blantent harassment videos) WarpZone64 Here's my version of the tiers. Note: I don't laugh very often, so keep that in mind: *Heaven Tier: This is where all of my favorite memes go. No matter how old they are, they are always capable of making me laugh. *S Tier: These memes aren't as good as Heaven Tier ones, but they're still pretty good, and are able to make me laugh or smile. *A Tier: Memes that don't make me laugh, but still make me smile. I like these memes a lot. *B Tier: Memes I don't go looking for, but can still sometimes improve my mood. *C Tier: Memes that are okay. They aren't exactly good, but they're not bad either. *D Tier: Memes I'm not a big fan of. They're not really bad, but they are far from good. *F Tier: Memes I hate. This can be due to a variety of factors, like them being annoying or stupid. *Hell Tier: Memes that offend me and ruin my mood. Whenever I see them, I get angry to the point where I want to print a picture of it, stab it with a knife, and then burn it. So, with that said, let's get on to my rankings! *Heaven Tier: FBI Open Up (my personal favorite), Bill Wurtz, Garfielf, Connect Four, Coma, Bill Wurtz, Fake History, Expand Dong, Ali-A Intro, Bass Boosted/Ear Rape, Chris Hansen, Viewer Mail Time, Howard the Alien, Default Dance, Club Penguin, TikTok, Here Comes Pac-Man *S Tier: Chris-chan/Sonichu, Cyber 8, Uncle Joe, Shrek, Alright Everybody Hands Up, Mjeddy/MikeJEddyNSGamer89, Hey Beter, B Emoji, Sh*ttyFlute, Half an A-Press, Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud *A Tier: And Knuckles, Calarts, I'm Already Tracer, Big Chungus, Hey Sisters, Flame Hyenard/Burn To The Ground, Roblox, Sprite Cranberry, T-Pose, Circle Game, There Are Many Doors Ed Boy, Peni Parker, Coldsteel The Hedgeheg *B Tier: Hit or Miss, Remember Jared From Subway, New Funky Mode, Laughing Crying Emoji with Open Eyes, Waluigi, Bonzi Buddy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair, Portrayed by SpongeBob, Choking Sasuke, Freddy Freaker, How Old Is? *C Tier: High Quality Rips, Ringside, Fortnite, GameCube Logo, Dab, Rage Comics, Greentext Stories/Copypastas, Triggered, All Star *D Tier: Image Macros, We Are Number One, The Mine Song, The Nutshack, Pamtri, Windows XP, MS Paint *F Tier: Ligma, Deez Nuts, D*mn Daniel, The Dress, Minions, GoAnimate, Vine, Bleach, Tide Pods, Dancing Hot Dog, Cory In The House *Hell Tier: 9/11 Memes, the term "Weeb", Rule 34, Bowsette/Super Crown, Genwunners, Racist memes, MLG, Encyclopedia Dramatica (THE WORST MEME EVER) Mozart999 * Heaven tier: Shaggy memes, Lazytown, Big Chungus, surreal memes, top 10 anime (insert thing here), bootlegs * S tier: Shrek, your mom gay, Montpeiler Farquaad E, YouTube Poop, shooting stars, Italian hand, T-pose, Spooktober, roasting, bass boost/earrape, vines (depending on vine, which are typically anywhere from S tier to B tier) * A tier: Chris-Chan/Sonichu, B emoji, steamed hams, increasingly verbose memes, Gru (with the exception of all normie memes and the gorls), expanding brain, AYY LMAO, vines (depending on vine, which are typically anywhere from S tier to B tier) * B tier: Simpsons, Spongebob (depends on meme), elongated muskrat, oh no it's retarded, vines (depending on vine, which are typically anywhere from S tier to B tier) * C tier: Ugandan Knuckles, bongo cat, doge, Grumpy Cat (all three of them are but they're just not funny), Bee Movie, Cory in the House * D tier: Bowsette, speech 100, fidget spinners, Kowalski analysis, Harambe, Pickle Rick, Fortnite memes * F tier: troll face/rage comics, advice animals, bleach/tide pods, Gru gorls, damn daniel, 9+10=21, gnome * Hell tier: rule 34, minions, musical.ly/TikTok, I can count to potato, When the autistic kid... (HEY IM AUTISTIC MYSELF I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE OFFENDED!!!), Encyclopedia Dramatica (literal proof that hell EXISTS!) *just insert anything offensive here* Kamafa Delgato *God tier: Lolcats, YTMND, Siivagunner, Billy Mays, Countryballs *Okay tier: Advice Animals, Rage Comics, Chris Chan, old YTP *Neutral tier: Encyclopedia Dramatica, Kiwi Farms *Kinda overused tier: Pepe, Wojak, Weegee *Shit tier: Damn Daniel, MLG, Bowsette, Hey Beter, Shaggy using (insert random number here)% of his power, Momo Challenge, Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles Category:Memes Category:Tier Lists